Orgullo de Campeón
by LDGV
Summary: Las victorias y las derrotas, las verdades y las mentiras. La vida del campeón mundial de las artes marciales. Mr. Satán. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Orgullo de Campeón **

¿Quién dice que ser un campeón es algo fácil?

Ahí se encontraba él, parado frente a su vitrina de trofeos. Todos eran recuerdos de sus triunfos y glorias pasadas, las cuales se remontan desde sus primeras batallas. En la época de su juventud, cuando decidió convertirse en un peleador profesional. Aunque tuvo que iniciar poco a poco, ya que su familia no era adinerada. Como lo es él ahora.

El actual campeón, desde que tiene memoria ha vivido en la misma ciudad. Aunque hace años, esta tenía otro nombre. El cual era Ciudad Estrella Naranja. Sus inicios fueron humildes, su padre era dueño de un taller automotriz pequeño. Mientras que su madre, era una secretaria en una empresa importante. Cuando niño, solía ayudar a su padre en la reparación de cualquier vehículo dañado.

A pesar de no ser un alumno sobresaliente, daba su mejor esfuerzo cuando asistía a la escuela. Pero sobre todo en la clase de deportes, era cuando se sentía como un pez en el agua. En algunas ocasiones practicaban distintos juegos, como baloncesto, atletismo, béisbol. Pero el joven Satán, siempre lograba convencer a su maestro, para que realizara una pequeña competición de artes marciales.

En aquel entonces, sus movimientos eran algo torpes. Pero eso no le detuvo en su ahínco de ganar, sin embargo en más de una oportunidad. Su profesor de deportes, le detenía debido a que se sobrepasaba a la hora de luchar. Provocando varias lesiones a sus compañeros de clase, por lo que su permanencia en la escuela estuvo colgando de un hilo, pero él logró permanecer en ella sin ser expulsado.

Aquellos deseos de lucha, lo obtenía de mirar por la televisión. Las transmisiones en vivo de las peleas del torneo de las artes marciales. Peleas que a su madre precisamente, le disgustaban. Ella las consideraba salvajismo, al ver como algunos participantes quedaban seriamente lesionados. En contra parte, su a padre le encantaban y ambos las miraban juntos.

Luego de mucho guardar, por largo tiempo algo de dinero. Su padre le llevó al estadio del torneo, para poder observar directamente los combates. Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada. Él alentaba. Él no tenía un luchador favorito, por lo que no apoyaba a uno en particular. Con sólo ver la manera de atacar y defender de los participantes. Era suficiente para él.

Al final del día, llegó el momento más esperado por el público. La batalla de la final, la cual definiría al campeón del actual campeonato. Curiosamente, mientras esta era disputada. Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer. Los demás espectadores, sacaban sus paraguas para evitar mojarse. Cosa que para el muchacho de apellido Satán, era irrelevante.

Con o sin lluvia, él no despegaría la mirada de la plataforma. Y como debe ser en una pelea final, al concluir la batalla. El campeón levantó victorioso su título, que le coronaba como el mejor peleador del mundo. Precisamente era imagen, se le quedó grabada en su memoria. Al ver al ganador con el cinturón en sus manos, él joven Satán se prometió a sí mismo.

Que algún día, él sería el campeón mundial de las artes marciales. Con ese sueño como meta, dio inicio a su entrenamiento. Cuando les comunicó se deseo a sus padres, su madre no estaba contenta. Ella quería que su muchacho, estudiara para que algún día. Consiguiera un puesto laboral respetable, y así que no pasara las penurias que en ocasiones su familia ha afrontado.

Pero su padre, le apoyó en todo momento. Si esa era una manera para que su hijo saliera adelante, él como padre le deseaba lo mejor. No obstante, el decidido Satán. No tenía dinero con el cual comprar equipo de entrenamiento, mucho menos para poder inscribirse en un gimnasio. Pero ese obstáculo no lo detendría, si no podía ir a un gimnasio. Él improvisaría uno.

Le pidió algo de dinero a su papá, con el cual visitó una tienda de ferretería. Donde compró, un costal de concreto. De entre los repuestos viejos de automóviles, tomó una barra de metal un poco oxidada. Además que del patio de su casa, utilizó un par de cubetas. En ellas preparó un poco del concreto, y cuando ambas estuvieron ligeramente solidificadas.

Insertó la barra metálica entre ellas, y esperó a que el concreto secara. Al suceder esto, dándoles unos cuantos martillazos, sacó los bloques sólidos de concreto de los recipientes. Y así, logró construir una pesa con la cual entrenar. Orgulloso por su rudimentaria herramienta, se dispuso a dar uso de ella.

Durante muchos meses, entrenó levantando la pesa. Su esfuerzo se vio recompensado, y su masa muscular aumentó considerablemente. Y de un chico un poco flaco, pasó a hacer uno corpulento. Pero sus músculos, no fueron lo único que creció. Su cabello, comenzó a tomar una curiosa forma. Peinado que le caracterizará en el futuro, su peculiar peinado afro.

Al estar en la secundaria, recibió un entrenamiento más profesional. Ya que tenía acceso, a los equipos de ejercicios con los que contaba el gimnasio de la preparatoria. En deportes era un alumno modelo, pero en las demás clases no era muy diestro. Sin embargo, salió avante. Durante el período de vacaciones de verano, se efectuaría una vez más.

El torneo de las artes marciales, con el dinero que ahorró de un pequeño trabajo que consiguió. Adquirió boletos para su padre y él, para no perderse el campeonato. Lamentablemente, la ilusión de ver las peleas. Pasó a un segundo plano. Su madre había muerto, específicamente asesinada. Ella como siempre hacía, salía de su trabajo de secretaria a la hora del atardecer.

Cuando regresaba a casa, un ladrón intentó robarle su bolso. Ella al ser de un carácter fuerte, opuso resistencia al criminal. El cual para facilitar su fechoría, sacó un revólver de entre sus ropas. Y con él, dio muerte a la madre del futuro campeón mundial. Al enterarse de la noticia, él junto a su padre. Obviamente asistirán al funeral, en lugar de ir al torneo.

La ausencia de su madre, le afectó muchísimo. Y por unos días, se olvidó por completo de las artes marciales. Fue hasta ya pasadas varias semanas, que la curiosidad le hiso preguntarse. Quién había sido el ganador del torneo. Al revisar los periódicos, se percató que el nuevo campeón era un tal Goku.

Según decía en el diario, el flamante campeón había utilizado técnicas increíbles. Como lanzar rayos por sus manos, y dar uso de una impresionante fuerza y velocidad. Pero eso no era todo, el estadio del torneo. Quedó brutalmente destruido, en la batalla final. Y muchos se aventuraron a decir, que ya no se realizarían más campeonatos.

Esa noticia le cayó, como un balde de agua fría. Porque si eso era cierto, ya no podría alcanzar su sueño. Pero lo que le costaba creer, era eso de que Goku usara rayos que salían de sus manos. Simplemente, no creyó tal cosa. Y de inmediato la consideró, una farsa. Hasta llegó a pensar, que Goku quedó campeón haciendo trampa. Al usar trucos baratos.

Tristemente para Satán, se confirmó por parte de los organizadores del torneo. Que ya no se efectuarían más competiciones, por lo menos por algún tiempo. Sólo cuando se obtuviera el suficiente patrocinio. El torneo de las artes marciales, regresaría. Y con esa diminuta esperanza, continuó su entrenamiento.

Con las vacaciones concluidas, era hora de regresar a la preparatoria. Fui allí donde conoció, a una linda chica de cabello negro y largo. Cuyos ojos tenían el mismo color que el cielo, Satán enseguida quedó cautivado por ella. Ella era una alumna nueva en la preparatoria, y estaría en su mismo salón.

Por varias semanas, él intentó atraer su atención. Pero ella le ignoraba, por causa de que otro chico la cortejaba. Este joven era muy adinerado, y le obsequiaba costosos regalos. Al adolescente Satán, le era imposible competir contra alguien así. Y simplemente se conformó, con imaginar que ella le amaba.

Al final del año escolar, todos los alumnos de la preparatoria consiguieron graduarse. Y en una hermosa noche, se efectuaría el baile de graduación. El padre de Satán logró conseguirle un traje rentado, para que asistiera al baile. Aunque el joven del peinado afro, no quería ir por no haber convencido a ninguna joven para que fuera su pareja.

Su padre le pidió que fuera en honor de su madre fallecida, y él con tal motivación no dudó en aceptar. Gracias a un taxi, llegó a tiempo a la actividad. Donde se tomó su fotografía conmemorativa, sin la compañía de nadie. Mientras que los demás chicos, lo hacían junto a sus chicas.

Para ya muy entrada la noche, él decidió que debía regresar a casa. Al caminar por una acera, escuchó gritos de una mujer. Rápidamente fue a investigar, al llegar descubrió que la dueña de los gritos era la chica que tanto quiere. El joven adinerado, intentaba aprovecharse de ella dentro de su automóvil.

Con tal escena frente a él, la cólera lo dominó. Caminó firme hasta el coche, abrió la puerta del pasajero en la parte de atrás. Metió su mano y sacó al hombre agresor. Y con su puño derecho le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago. Y finalmente, lo lanzó contra la carrocería del auto, noqueándolo en el momento.

Asomó con calma su cabeza dentro del auto, para ver llorar a la chica de ojos azules. Extendió su mano con generosidad, y la mujer joven la tomó con confianza. Al sacarla esta le agradeció, pero él dijo que no tenía que hacerlo. Como no poseía dinero para pagar un taxi o autobús, la acompañó caminando hasta su casa.

Cuando estuvieron ya en su destino, ella le abrazó y inesperadamente lo besó. El hombre del peinado afro, se impactó con tal acción. Y sin perder tiempo, devolvió el gesto. Meses después, esa chica se convirtió en su primera novia. Por la cual, su padre le daba algunas bromas que lo avergonzaban, pero que poco le importaban cuando la tenía cerca de él.

Se inscribió en torneos pequeños, en los que ganó uno a uno. Los años pasaron, y pasó uno sus momentos más felices de su vida. El día de su boda, en la que la novia estaba bellamente vestida. Muchos de los invitados, se cuestionan el cómo era posible. Que una linda joven, se quisiera casar con un hombre tan poco atractivo.

Concluida la ceremonia, oficialmente era un hombre casado. Y desde ese momento en adelante, las personas lo llamaron con el nombre que le identifica. Mr. Satán. Nueve meses después, llegó otro momento feliz. El nacimiento de su única hija. La pequeña era igual que su madre, con ojos azules. Mr. Satán creyó correcto bautizar a su hija, con el mismo nombre de su madre fallecida. Y por eso la llamaron Videl.

Con los años, fue ganando fama en su ciudad por alcanzar la victoria en los torneos locales. Hasta que ocurrió algo que estaba esperando, por largo tiempo. El torneo mundial de las artes marciales, regresó. Por fin cumpliría su meta, los habitantes de la cuidad le desearon suerte cuando partió junto con su familia. Al torneo.

Extrañamente, el campeón a defender su título. No apareció en la competición, no se tenía idea de dónde se metió Goku. No obstante, eso no importó. Porque eso significaba que habría, un nuevo campeón. No fue fácil, los adversarios eran dignos guerreros. Pero con esfuerzo y dedicación, logró llegar a las finales. Donde hizo lo que tanto deseó y soñó.

Él se vio coronado, como el nuevo campeón mundial de las artes marciales. Pero el destino fue cruel con él, por segunda vez. Al arrebatarle la vida a su padre, cuando regresó a la cuidad miles de sus seguidores. Le acompañaron en el sepelio de su progenitor. A pesar de la tristeza, no había tiempo para llorar.

Un sujeto muy extraño, llamado Cell. Apareció en la televisión anunciando al mundo su propio torneo. En el que retaba a todo aquel, que tuviera el valor de luchar con él. Y si Cell ganaba, mataría a cada ser humano sobre la Tierra. Era obvio que el campeón del mundo, debía estar presente y así fue.

Él se presentó, a la plataforma del Torneo de Cell. Él sí creía que los métodos usados por Cell, para provocar terror a la población mundial. Eran trucos baratos, caprichos de percepción. Usados por un individuo, disfrazado de una clase de insecto–eso pensaba–que simplemente quería llamar la atención, y hacerse famoso.

Justo antes de que el torneo diera inicio, un grupo de hombres desconocidos literalmente. Aterrizaron en las inmediaciones del lugar del evento, el campeón les advirtió que no permanecieran allí, pero los desconocidos no hicieron caso a sus advertencias. Pero ninguno parecía respetarlo, a pesar de ser el poseedor del título mundial.

Así que decidido a demostrarles que era el mejor, intentó presumir su fuerza. Fuerza que le tomó años alcanzar, sin embargo sus demostraciones no captaron la atención de los recién llegados. A los pocos minutos, sus alumnos llegaron para luchar pero estos fueron derrotados como si nada. Y al fin llegó el momento de luchar.

Él salvaría al mundo, él llevaría paz a la raza humana. Él acabaría con el mal. Rápidamente se abalanzó contra el sujeto que se hace llamar Cell, al golpearlo sintió a través de su puño. Que el cuerpo de ese tipo, era más resistente de lo que parecía. No obstante, sus ataques continuaron. Y en el instante que daría su último golpe, todo se puso negro.

Al despertar se percató, que se encontraba a varios metros de la plataforma. Y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, y junto con un poco de sangre que salía de su boca. Él no lo podía creer, su oponente con un sólo manotazo, le lanzó fuera del ring. En todos sus años como luchador, nunca había visto a alguien que se moviera tan deprisa.

Ni que fuera capaz de arrojar a un hombre adulto, como si este fuera más liviano que una pluma. Era ilógico que un ser humano, hiciera tales cosas. Por lo que comenzó a pensar, que le derrotaron con trampa. Luego de caminar unos metros, regresó a la plataforma. Donde uno de los tipos desconocidos, luchaba con Cell.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, ambos se desplazaban con mucha aceleración. Y le parecía increíble, al observar como los dos desafiaban a la fuerza de gravedad. La única explicación para este fenómeno, era que debían estar haciendo algo, tal vez ambos colgaban de cuerdas tan delgadas, que no eran notadas a simple vista.

Y cada vez que lanzaban esos extraños poderes, utilizaban bombas previamente instaladas. Sí eso tenía que ser, orgulloso al no dejarse engañar por tales ilusiones baratas. Sonrió al ver la supuesta pero entretenida lucha. Entonces comenzó analizar la situación, y sospechaba que todo eso del Torneo de Cell, era una farsa deliberada. Y esos tipos desconocidos, eran cómplices de Cell.

Sus sospechas se interrumpieron, cuando la plataforma del torneo explotó repentinamente. Después de eso, no pudo encontrar explicación posible para lo que miraba. Explosiones, temblores, luces y demás cosas, nada lo podía explicar. Al poco tiempo, un muchacho de una edad ligeramente mayor a la de su hija Videl.

Reemplazó al otro sujeto, en la labor de luchar. La increíble batalla continuó su marcha, y las violentas explosiones y sacudidas. Se incrementaron en fuerza, paulatinamente fue dudando cada vez más de sus sospechas. Si de verdad todo estaba planeado, debería haber más personas ayudando con los efectos especiales.

Pese a ese razonamiento, no había más personas en el sitio. Por lo que comenzó a sospechar de que tal vez, todo era real. Inesperadamente una cabeza chocó contra él, al mirarla la reconoció era la cabeza de uno de esos extraños sujetos. Se supone que una cabeza decapitada no puede vivir, ni mucho menos hablar. Pero esta sí lo hizo.

La cabeza le pedía que lo llevara hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba, aquel niño de traje morado. Con la intensión de hablar con él, luego volteó su mirada al campo de batalla. Era una distancia considerable, y sintió algo de miedo. Miedo, un campeón mundial no puede sentir miedo.

Se tragó sus temores, y tomó la cabeza parlante. Y con ella atravesó rodeado de explosiones, todo el camino hasta el niño. Al llegar lo suficientemente cerca, arrojó la cabeza y así dar media vuelta para regresar por donde vino. Después de eso, la situación se hizo más bizarra. Debido que ese muchacho, le estaba dando una golpiza a Cell.

Ese niño era más rápido, hábil, fuerte, y resistente que él. No entendía cómo era posible que un mocoso que ni siquiera le llega a la cintura, sea más poderoso que el campeón del mundo. Una gigantesca burbuja azulada, era visible desde cualquier parte alrededor del campo de batalla. La cual detonó para traer calma al lugar.

Tan repentinamente como llegaron, así desaparecieron los desconocidos. El terreno quedó hecho un desastre, con cráteres por doquier. El anunciador y reportero, le cuestionó sobre qué sucedió con Cell, él iba responder con honestidad. Y diría que no lo sabía. Pero recordó que al terminar todo, debía regresar a su casa.

Que seguía siendo la misma que le vio crecer, junto con su esposa y pequeña hija. Él deseaba llevarlas a un lugar mejor, dudó por un momento sobre lo que iba a hacer. Pero la idea era demasiado tentadora para ignorarla, por lo cual le mintió al reportero y por lo tanto al mundo entero. Diciendo que él había derrotado a Cell.

Y en contra de lo que pensaba, todos lo creyeron sin dudar. Tanto fue así, que cuando retornó a su ciudad natal. La población estaba tan orgullosa de él, que le cambiaron el nombre a la metrópoli. Y de Ciudad Estrella Naranja, pasó a ser conocida como Ciudad Satán. La cual fue decorada con fotografías suyas, por todas partes.

Por un par de años todo fue bueno, de la pequeña casa de sus padres. Se mudó a una enorme mansión, en la que junto a su esposa. Crió a su pequeña Videl. Pero tener todo el dinero del mundo, no significa que tu vida sea perfecta. Eso lo entendió, cuando a pesar de contratar a los más costosos médicos del mundo.

No pudo salvar la vida de su esposa, quien murió de un cáncer terminal e incurable. La depresión lo marcó mucho, comenzó a beber y a fumar. Dejó de entrenar, salía con cualquier mujer. Él sabía que sólo estaban con él por su dinero, pero no le importaba. Quería compañía, quería olvidar el dolor.

Mientras tanto, su hija dio uso de su abandonada sala de entrenamiento. Golpeando sin parar, un saco de boxeo. Cuyo objeto, debía sustituir muy a menudo. A Videl le encantaba, despedazarlo a patadas. Meses después, su pequeña se coronó campeona de la división infantil. Estaba feliz por ella, pero en el fondo no estaba tranquilo.

Se cuestionó sobre qué pasó con aquel muchacho humilde, que deseaba ser campeón. Le dolía reconocer que aquel muchacho, se había corrompido. La avaricia, le nubló la mente. Cuando su padre estaba con vida, le dijo una vez que un verdadero campeón no sólo lo era por ser el más fuerte o rápido.

Sino que era un campeón, por reconocer las derrotas y las consecuencias de sus actos. Mr. Satán se preocupó que se supiera que él no derrotó a Cell. Sobre todo por su hija, que sin duda sentiría una decepción al conocer la verdad. Pero algo era cierto, él aceptaba ser el campeón. El campeón de las mentiras y de los engaños.

Posteriormente a una larga espera, el torneo de las artes marciales se efectuó de nuevo. Esa competición no era como la esperaba, además de la participación de su hija adolescente. Otros hombres también lo harían, más tarde ese mismo día. Descubriría que eran los mismos del Torneo de Cell.

Lo que significaba, que si ellos estaban de regreso. Es porque algo malo, iba a suceder. Pocas horas después vio a su hija volar por los cielos como un pájaro, en compañía de un muchacho que no le agradaba. Pero que en el fondo le agradecía, por curarla con una peculiar semilla. Luego de la golpiza que recibió en su pelea.

Como muchos de los participantes se retiraron, quedaron muy pocos competidores. Al pelear con una mujer rubia, se dio cuenta que no podría vencerla. Fue allí donde tocó más fondo, porque se dejó chantajear para ganar a cambio de dinero. Desesperado aceptó la oferta. Pero la celebración por su falsa victoria no duró mucho.

Una criatura de aspecto gracioso, pero a la vez terrible. Llamado Majin Buu, apareció para aterrorizar al mundo de una manera peor, comparada a como lo hizo Cell. Y por segunda vez en su vida, fue elegido para salvar al mundo. Sabiendo de que con golpes no ganaría, usó muchos artilugios para ganar.

Intentó envenenar a la criatura, y hacerla estallar con una bomba disfrazada de videojuego. Nada resultó contra el gordo de color rosa, entonces pensó olvidarse de trucos y usar las palabras. Al hablarle amablemente, logró convencerlo que no matar a más personas ni destruir ciudades. Esta vez sí salvó al mundo, ahora sí era cierto.

Dicha salvación no perduró mucho, con la muerte de un inocente perro en manos de unos desalmados y al recibir él mismo un disparo. El gordo rosado, enfureció a tal nivel que mató a los sujetos. Y su apariencia cambió. Dicho aspecto, sufrió muchos cambios constantemente. Y al vagar por la Tierra, le parecía extraño no encontrar a nadie. Estaba completamente solo.

Al tiempo fue rescatado por los mismos guerreros misteriosos, a los que observó luchar contra el demonio rosa. Y tal como lo recordaba del Torneo de Cell, las explosiones y terremotos no se hicieron esperar. Tanto fue así, que la misma Tierra se vio destruida. Y la batalla se trasladó, a otro lugar.

Al principio pensaba que había quedado inconsciente durante la pelea, porque todo lo que veía le parecía un sueño. Un sueño muy loco. El cielo no era azul, sino en un tono púrpura. Además que podía escuchar las voces de los habitantes de la Tierra, al parecer un hombre con puntiagudo peinado les pedía ayuda.

Levanten las manos al cielo, levanten las manos al cielo. Repetía el hombre con desesperación. Al subir la mirada, sobre su cabeza otra persona flotaba con una enorme bola blanca arriba de él. Los humanos decían arrogantemente, que ellos no debían hacer nada. No les interesaba lo que pasara.

Entonces el campeón miró a su alrededor, y se percató que no era ningún sueño. Todo era real, y ese demonio de color rosado era una amenaza para el universo. Y aunque se dio cuenta, de lo insignificante que es él. Quiso ayudar un poco, y llamó a los habitantes de la Tierra. Para que colaboraran con la causa.

Al oír su voz, los terrícolas ayudaron sin dudar. Y la esfera blanca en el cielo, aumentó su tamaño. Al ser lanzada dio muerte al despiadado Majin Buu. Cuando todo terminó, regresó a la Tierra gracias a esos extraños hombres. Aprovechando que todos estaban reunidos, se disculpó con ellos. Y a pesar de ser un momento incómodo.

Los guerreros le perdonaron, y sobre todo el joven llamado Gohan. El cual le agradeció por haber tomado el crédito. Si él no lo hubiera hecho, Gohan no podría ir a la preparatoria. Ya que todos conocerían sus poderes, y al creer la gente que son trucos. Se le facilita mucho el viaje de ida y vuelta, entre su casa y la escuela.

Gohan también reconoció, que sin su ayuda en el Torneo de Cell. Al arrojarle la cabeza de número dieciséis, no habría alcanzado los poderes suficientes para derrotar al androide perfecto. Y sin su colaboración contra Majin Buu, la Tierra no se hubiera salvado. Por lo que de manera indirecta, sí salvó al mundo en dos ocasiones.

Su hija también le perdonó, y no se molestó con él por sus mentiras. Y por primera vez en muchos años, el campeón fue verdaderamente feliz. Con los años, su hija y Gohan decidieron permanecer juntos. Al hombre del peinado afro, le parecía curiosa la idea de que él es el suegro de aquel niño. Que salvó a la Tierra de Cell. La vida da muchos giros inesperados, como ejemplo su amistad con la parte buena de Majin Buu.

Ahora regresando a la época actual, él escucha pasos que le acercan por detrás. Al voltear ve a su hija adulta, que viene en compañía de su esposo. Y en las manos de ella, carga un pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazada de color rosa.

Pan su nieta recién nacida, Videl decidió ponerle el nombre de su madre fallecida. Y así tener siempre presente a su mamá. El campeón la carga con cuidado y amor, sonriéndole a la pequeña. Quién sabe que le repare el mañana, tal vez no es el guerrero más fuerte del mundo. Ni el más rápido. Pero nada ni nadie, le podrá arrebatar una cosa. Su orgullo de campeón.

**Fin**

Me parecía un poco injusto, que hubiera historias de casi todos los personajes de Dragon Ball. Menos una en la que Mr. Satán fuera el principal. Sé que muchos lo odian y que no lo soportan. Pero yo quería escribir algo sobre él. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
